


Salvation

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: This is not for everyone! I repeat THIS IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. If the idea of being in sexually abusive relationship is triggering or uncomfortable for you, DO NOT READ. The reader is in a horrible situation and sometimes thinks of Ezra to escape from reality. Then something changes that will alter her life forever.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Salvation

Sometimes she wondered what the eloquent prospector thought of their situation. If he really was as deeply asleep as he portrayed when her face was pushed into the mattress each night as Kelso lost himself in her body.

Surely he heard the harsh grunting and the slapping of his hips against hers as the man that she had once trusted used her for his own pleasure. She wondered if that’s why Ezra’s spine seemed so rigid on his cot from her vantage point from across their tent.

She concentrated on the subtle movement of his back as he breathed. The damp strands of his hair as it curled at the nape and the tension that always seemed present in his neck. So many days she wanted to offer him a massage when she saw him try to rub at his neck. Her mind drifted to what his face looked like at that moment as she disconnected from the reality of what was happening.

It was an unusual partnership to say the least. Kelso and Y/N had met up with the loquacious man in a bar on Esmos Prime. She had sat silent while Kelso had talked amicably with the older, rugged man about time spent on the Green. Where he’d apparently lost his right arm and had found enlightenment.

He had been searching for a partner, someone to help him as he trained his non-dominant hand for the dexterity their profession required. While some would overlook the middle aged man with a glaring handicap, Ezra possessed a keen sense of intuition. Knowing exactly where to look for the dig sites. It had led to their present arrangement.

Kelso had kept himself reigned in during the two week trial on Burkon 6. Been jovial and lighthearted as he interacted with the two of them. Y/N had hoped the second man’s presence had caused the change in the man she had once foolishly given her heart to.

The weather-beaten prospector had been so exceedingly kind to her. Dubbing her ‘Sunflower’ as he claimed that she seemed to bask and bloom under the powerful radiation of his verbose compliments.

Kelso hadn’t taken offense. Normally quick to puff his chest and mark his territory, he had apparently concluded the prospector wasn’t a threat to his alpha status. That Y/N wouldn’t be taken with the older man or he with her.

Kevva, she couldn’t even remember why she had thought Kelso would be her salvation. She knew the dangers of being an unattached female, a floater with no family. Compounded by her normal reticent and reserved nature, she was a prime target for exploitation and abuse.

He had been so protective of her. They had been paired up on a job for Yevella 6. The company they had worked for put everyone in pairs and they had put them together for the dig. In what was now glaring red flags being thrown, Kelso had kept anyone from getting too close to her.

She had been so gullible, thinking that he had cared for her. In reality, he had been slowly isolating her, keeping her from forming attachments that could have kept her from falling into his trap.

Kelso had been gentle, almost loving while they had been on that job. Seemingly nervous and wearing his heart on his sleeve as he asked her to join him after their tour was up. She had been so happy. Someone that cared for her, wanted her to stay with him. It had seemed like she had found a life partner.

Things hadn’t turned bad until their first stand on the Green. The lack of aurelac where he had decided to prospect had caused mounting frustions. The first few times he had been too rough, he had been apologetic. Tearful as he promised to do better, not take out his ire on her. It had been short lived.

Still, Y/N had stayed. What other option did she have? The Pod was leased under his name. The starter kept in his case, locked with a pin she didn’t know. She was in essence, his prisoner, even if she hadn’t realized it.

By all the stars in the universe, she was dumb. She had rationalized his behavior until the day he used sex as a punishment.

The dig had gone bad. He hadn’t mixed the solution properly and it had resulted in dozens of wasted gems. She had tried to correct him, Kelso had looked at her with disgust, the veiled threat of shutting her up making her tremble.

That was the first night he’d ever shown his true colors. Her tear stained face reflected in the peeling mirror, the bloom of colors that had spread over her body. The shower had hurt, the water pelting her bruise and almost broken skin, even as it soothed away most of the physical pain. Hot water couldn’t hurt the pain in her heart.

After that, Y/N had just submitted. She was a survivor, not a very courageous one, but she endured. She learned that things could and would be far worse if she fought him. So night after night she lay there, her mind elsewhere while he did what he wanted with her body.

Until Ezra. Meeting him was like an awakening. Like she had been trapped in a bad dream that there was no waking from.

The articulate man loved to converse, speaking on any and all manners of things that caught his fancy. It was the most Y/N had ever heard anyone talk. 

More than that, his tone wasn’t harsh. There was no rebuke when he gave suggestions for improvement when he noticed. His eyes weren’t angry when he looked at her. Instead they seemed….thoughtful.

Sure, he was bereft of the use of his dominant hand and a fair number of years older than she, but Y/N had form an attachment to the harvester. Her own eyes sought him out throughout the day. Discreetly, so Kelso wouldn’t notice.

There was something unusually pleasing about him. The lines on his face and around his eyes, didn’t detract from his appeal. There was a jagged scar that adorned the apple of his left cheek, a bright blonde patch of hair on the right side of his forehead that seemed to be a birthmark. Both of those features added to the strong jawline and the curved nose that should have been too hooked to be considered handsome. But Y/N found that paired with the intelligent brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity, his entire profile made her heart skitter when he looked at her. Especially when he showed that lone dimple as he smiled.

She imagined him sometimes. How it would be if she had met Ezra before Kelso. She imagined he would be a far different lover than he was. It was shameful to admit, even to herself, that she imagined it. Those were the nights that it didn’t hurt, her body responding more to her imagination than to physicality. Imagined that it was him that had access to her body rather than Kelso. She would be far happier if it was.

********

He missed the days that his Sunflower weren’t present at the dig. Her counterpart wasn’t the most talkative, merely grunting at Ezra’s long winded rhetoric. Not like Y/N. His Sunflower would engage with him, poise questions that would make him smile. Even as he launched into another narrative. It made the days seem almost carefree.

He didn’t particularly care for her paramour. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he had met too many unscrupulous characters to be fooled by the act that he put on. He had a feeling that there was something amiss, some indication of the game that had been overlooked.

“So how long has it been since you’ve had a woman?” The question launched Ezra from his musing with the crass question.

He stood tall, wondering if it was just the younger man’s way of trying to connect with him. It wasn’t as if they talked very much outside the digs or the next day’s plans.

“To be perfectly candid, it has been since before my unfortunate run of luck on the Green” He admitted.

Looking back down at the pit, he missed the flash of delight that crossed his counterpart’s face.

He’s about to get back down and start slowly extracting the pouches for Kelso to process when the man speaks up again.

“So you would be interested in having Y/N for a price then.” The man’s face held no shame as he watched him. “Being free to use her as you will.”

He barely hides his surprise at the offer, his hand on his hip portrays the lazy image of contemplation he wishes to project as his head swims. He hadn’t thought she was the type. There were plenty of them that floated around. Prospecting was a lonely business, and those that engaged in the galaxy’s oldest profession easily found their services utilized for a portion of the harvest points.

“How many?” He asked, needing to know the price that this man would be willing to sell his lover for. His jaw ticked, but the man in front of him didn’t notice as he grinned.

“5 points.”

Ezra whistles low and shakes his head. “That is quite the pull for services.” He lowered his brow. “1.”

“No way.” Kelso shakes his own head. “I’ve broken her in. That’s _at least_ worth 4.”

“Broken her in?” His question springs past his lips before he can stop himself. What whore needed to be broken in, unless she was….

The younger man’s chest puffed up underneath his suit, his grin turned smug. “Timid little thing. Thought we were in love. Took a few good times to break her of that. But she’s willing to do whatever you want. If she ever gets a little spine, all you have to do is threaten to fuck her ass.”

White noise rushed in Ezra’s ears as Keslo started laughing. Anger coursed through his veins, making the vein at his throat under his compression suit tick in anger.

“She’ll do _anything_ you want after that.” He continued on, unaware of the fury pouring off of the old prospector. “I made sure that I made it as painful as possible just to have that leverage.”

His stomach rolled at the thoughts that had been rolling around in his head. Shame filled him. For the split second that he believed her to be selling herself of her own volition, he had contemplated it. The urge to touch and caress his Sunflower was tempting, and he was but a mere mortal. But from the filth that was pouring from her “lover’s” mouth, this was not the situation.

Aware that he needed to tread very carefully in this situation, he pretended to think about the offer. “2 points. Final offer.” He stated flatly.

Greed filled the other man’s face as he stuck out his hand. “Deal.”

Ezra swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in the back of his throat. He glowered at the hand that was extended until the younger man blanched and quickly swapped to shove his left hand at Ezra. Feeling like he had made a deal with the devil, he took the proffered hand and gave it a quick shake.

“ _Deal_.”

********

Each step that brought him closer to the camp, closer to Y/N, made his stomach lurch. Feeling like he was on a pod that had managed to land in a turbulent sea.

He couldn’t believe he had been so blind. His growing affection for his Sunflower had made him overlook idiosyncrasies that would have made him pause and ponder the situation. He had found himself hopelessly infatuated with her since their trial run on Burkon 6.

She was stronger than she realized, surviving what he now knew must be hell, and still retaining that kind spirit that showed everyday. She reminded him of Cee, in that aspect. The way that she touched the part of him that he had believed buried beneath the years of toil and hardship spent scraping by as a floater.

The glaring difference between his little bird and his Sunflower, was that he had never spent a night thinking about fucking the girl that he had come to think of as his daughter.

It was one of the reasons he had tried so hard to block out the obvious sounds from their side of the tent every night. He’s been hard, aching as he imagined how she would look, spread out under him or moving on top of him. Closing his eyes and staying still as he resisted the urge to palm himself at the lewd noises. Ashamed to admit that he was jealous as hell of the younger man who enjoyed her affections. Only to now learn that it wasn’t affection that allowed him access to her body, but fear.

“You’ll enjoy it.” Kelso bragged, a swagger to his step that made Ezra itch to use his thrower on him. “I make sure she keeps that cunt tight. She does those exercises, ya know?”

He closed his eyes and prayed to Kevva for patience. He didn’t answer, for once not wishing to expound on a subject.

“No use in fucking if you don’t get tight walls around your cock.” He looked over at Ezra and grinned. “She got an implant too, so you don’t have to worry about breeding any bastards on her.”

He didn’t have to answer, the camp coming up. The tent and the Pod were separated by about 200 yards, they had decided to set up under the shade of the trees to allow the interior to stay a bit cooler under the hot suns that illuminated the planet.

Kelso strode to the tent and opened the zipper. Ezra ducked down and followed him in, immediately removing his helmet. The air scrubber was rattling in a corner as Y/N looked up from the workbench. She had the boss converter from the pod torn apart. It had burned out the gel the last two launches and she had found the short. It should be a quick fix now that it was dismantled, just a few wires that would need to be replaced from the spare parts they had.

He watched how her body language changed the closer that Kelso got to her. It was subtle, but she seemed to draw in on herself. Until she forced herself to look past him and gift Ezra with a genuine small smile. Now that he was free to really study her, he could see the way that it reached her eyes, before it fell off as Kelso opened his mouth.

“Ezra’s agreed to pay 2 points for the _pleasure_ of you in his bed.” He announced with no segway into the conversation.

Ezra watched as Y/N’s eyes widened in horror, and something he couldn’t quite put a finger on flashed in their depths. She opened her mouth, most likely to offer a protest, but the other man quickly grabbed her by the arm and whispered harshly in her ear. His jaw clenched with anger as her head lowered in submission. Her eyes fluttered up to look at him under her lashes and she nodded, and murmured something he couldn’t quite catch.

He released her arm and threw a look at Ezra. “ _Don’t disappoint him_.” The ‘or else’ was unspoken but it reverberated around the enclosure.

They were silent as Kelso gathered a few things, announcing he was going to sleep in the pod tonight to allow Ezra a bit of privacy to enjoy his ‘new possession’. The comment made Ezra’s skin crawl but he managed to keep his face schooled to one of indifference. Y/N kept her head down, her shoulders rounded in defeat. Poor thing probably thought he was cut from the same cloth as the bastard she had been stuck with.

His own burgeoning desires for her had blinded him to everything. He never claimed to be a morally virtuous man, but he had never forced his attentions on someone, or treated a lover as poorly as the Kevva born motherfucker that was leaving the tent.

Lost in thought, he was completely unaware of the fact that she had started undressing. Would have stopped her, if he hadn’t been woolgathering. Instead, a light hand on his arm brought his gaze from the tent flap back to her.

His breath caught as he struggled for once in his pleonastic life to find the words that were trapped inside him at the vision of her. She was stunning, exquisite and the embodiment of a goddess as she stood before him nude. Her eyes were shadowed, but determined as she reached for the zipper of his suit.

He pulls away, shaking his head and quickly striding over to his cot. Pulling his blanket off, he ignores her confusion as he settles it around her shoulders, averting his eyes even as he longs to indulge in drinking in her form.

“Sunflower, I must humbly _beg_ your forgiveness for appearing to have acquiesced to your ‘lovers’ vile machinations. I wish only to _converse_ with you.” His brows were furrowed as she grasped the edges of his blanket and pulled them around her shoulders, even as she shook her head.

“He, he will know.” The mumbled words were rushed, worried. Her orbs were bright with fear as she looked up at him. “I don’t want to be punished.”

His jaw ticked at her whimpered confession. Kelso’s admission of what that punishment entailed made him growl, low and dangerous as he watched her start to shake.

Snatching up the thrower that he kept by his cot, Ezra started for the pod, determined to take the audacious son of a bitch out right then. His rage swift as he relished the idea of putting multiple holes in the mud breathing bastard.

“ _No!_ ” He had reached his helmet, shoving the thrower into his belt to reach for the protection when he felt her pulling on him. Turning to find her eyes wide and frantic as she tried to keep him from putting the gear on.

“Sunflower, I’m going to kill-”

“ _Shush_!” Her eyes darted to the tent flap, she leaned closer. “He could be outside listening!”

Ezra pulled away and unzipped the tent, throwing back the flap briefly to show that they were, for the moment, alone. He secured it again. “Now tell me why I shouldn’t go _kill_ that Kevva cursed son of a fucker?” He growled

Y/N’s eyes pooled with tears. “He will kill you!” She cried. “I know what he is like. Please, just stay here with me.”

“You doubt my ability to protect those that I care about?” His eyebrow rose dramatically as he scanned her face. “I have killed without regard before. One more should bear no weight on my already stained soul. In fact, it should tip the scales of justice in my favor to rid the galaxy of such a miscreant.”

She shook her head, her voice still low, the haunting ghost of Kelso’s presence still making her tremble. “You haven’t fought anyone since your accident, Ezra. I _cannot_ lose you to him.”

His shoulders slumped. It was true that he had not engaged in any skirmish since those harrowing events on the Green. And that had been a struggle for survival that had nearly cost him his own life. If it hadn’t been for Cee, he would have been left to rot in the toxic vegetation. As loath as he was to admit it, she was right. Cooler heads would need to prevail for them to plot this vermin’s demise.

“Do you want him to breath, Sunflower?” He asked, searching her eyes diligently. “Do you carry some ember of affection for him in your pure and gentle heart?”

Her head shook emphatically, and he felt the knot that had curled up in his gut slowly start to unfurl. The words she used made him curious, leading his thoughts down paths they should not tread.

“You claim that you cannot lose me to him, Sunflower.” He stood straight and took a step closer to her blanket clad body. “Dare I hope that you harbor _some_ small kernel of attachment for this grizzled floater?”

Her fingers tightened around his arm, those wide eyes boring into his with refreshing honesty as she whispered. “I wish that I had met you instead of Kelso.” Her teeth worried her bottom lip before she took a deep breath. “I think about you…while he…”

She broke off and looked away, a small flush covering her neck and the apples of her cheeks. “I would think about how different it would be.” Her voice lowered. “ _It helped_. Thinking about you.”

Ezra groaned, fervently as her words and their implications went straight south. He closed his eyes and steeled himself against the temptation to draw her closer to him. “Oh my little Sunflower, the tantalizing ruminations that those sentiments have caused to wander through my brain.” He breathed. “I am but a mere mortal begging supplication. I do not wish to bruise the petals of the beautiful blossom before me.”

Her eyes changed, narrowed, before she surprised him. Lunging forward, his blanket dropped to the ground as her mouth slanted over his with intense eagerness. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close as he breathed adoration into her mouth. Moaning at the taste of the most delicious thing he had ever had the privilege of sampling.

Her tongue flickered against his as she discovered him. Her own body pressed against his suit as if she wanted to climb inside and join him. He closed his eyes at the way that she sighed against his lips, melting like delicately spun sugar melts on the tongue.

Long moments, he gave in to his overwhelming affection for this intoxicating siren that made him weak. Before finally breaking the kiss to set her back an arms length so they could regain their senses.

“My dear, as much as I _yearn_ to sink into the heavenly overture, I cannot-”

He stopped when she reached for his hand, cradling his lone extremity carefully between her own small hands before bringing it up to her lips. Her eyes watched under her lashes as she started pressing gentle kisses against the rough calluses and scarred skin.

“This hands have killed, I know that. They had been rough, been firm and been careless before.” Y/N said, between pampering his hand with affection. “But they have never handled me roughly, like Kelso has.”

His jaw clenched at the mention of her abuser. She pressed another kiss to his palm before pulling it to her chest, placing it over her swiftly beating heart. “Show me how you would be, Ezra. Show me what being touched _by you_ feels like.”

He shuddered, breathing out a loud sigh. “Oh, Kevva I ache to accept such a generous proposal.” Ezra whispered huskily. “But I cannot, I _will not_ take you until you have to overcome your calamity.”

Her head lowered, a sense of shame washing over her at his seeming rejection of her advances. His fingers grasped her chin and lifted it so that he would see those eyes again as he clarified “I would seek to pleasure you without taking my own satisfaction, Sunflower. To make this magnificent body experience rapture at the tip of my tongue and by the nimbleness of my hand. Let me show you what you deserve.”

He couldn’t believe that she agreed to his request. That such a creature would allow him to put his dirty and soiled hand on her. She might not believe it, but she was so pure, her spirit and soul pristine and he was so unworthy.

She was spread on his bunk, open and lovely in the dim light. His body blocked the side of the tent that was the sight of so many unpleasant experiences for her. Turned to face the same way that he held himself taunt, night after night as he tried to quell his desire for the one he now gazed down on.

His own suit lay haphazardly abandoned on the floor, but his compression suit remained on his body. He was steadfast in his determination to make this about her. His eyes roamed over her, hardening slightly on the bruises that sullied her skin.

“Do not fret, Sunflower.” He crooned, looking up at her when she tensed at his expression. “It is merely my own hatred at the marks that adorn the temple that is your body.”

He enjoyed the flush that ran prettily up her chest, covering her breasts. Her legs shifted, toes brushing against his shins as she looked up at him with such trust. Kevva, it was a look that would bring a man to his knees. Kelso was a fool for not recognizing the treasure he had misused.

“Kiss me, Ezra. Please.” It was whispered, but it still rang in his ears.

“My greatest pleasure.” His prominent nose grazed her cheek as he lowered his head. Letting the chapped lips hover before pressing them ardently to her own. She opened for him eagerly, her own moan making his pulse race.

His hand settled on her hip, squeezing gently before starting to lazily trail up and down her side. Moving a bit higher or lower with every pass as his kisses slowed to slow and sensual licks into her mouth.

He focused on the way that she responded to him. Cautiously reading that she liked as he slowly moved his hand over her stomach and rested it there, curling his fingers against her skin. Gooseflesh rose everywhere his hand trailed, her small moans making his blood race.

Long minutes were spent like that before he even moved to cup her breast. Her hiccupped gasp made him pause, but she shook her head. “Good.” She breathed.

Pulling back, he looked at her face, flushed from arousal, her eyes begging him for more. “My dear Sunflower, it will be so much better than good. I intend to make you delirious with rapturous pleasure.”

Before she could answer, he lowered his head and enveloped her nipple in his mouth. He groaned as her hands shot to his hair, tugging on it as she pushed him further into her breast. He tugged on it, biting down gently before lavishing the pebbled tip with attention from his tongue. Suckling until it was swollen from his mouth before switching to the other. Giving it just as much love as the other.

Her sounds were gorgeous, tiny little cries that filled the tent and shot straight to his cock. He ignored it and focused on the way that she squirmed under his hand.

Pulling off of her breast with a loud pop, he kissed her once more before starting to kiss his way down her body. Tongue trancing every small scar that adorned her skin. Pressing butterfly kisses to the ugly bruises. His tongue dipped into her navel and he grinned as she gasped.

His teeth scraped against her hips before alternating kisses down her pelvic bone. Ezra paused, crouched between her legs, shifted apart to give him room. He looked up and saw that her gaze was fixed on him. Wonder and surprise in her eyes causing him to grin roguishly at her as he shot her a wink.

“Just enjoy the other talent that lays in my tongue.” He urged. “Lift your legs on my shoulders, Sunflower. Spread those lushious legs and allow my orbs the privilege of the _wondrous_ petals of your sex unfurl for me.”

She shyly lifted her legs, resting him on his back as he settled more firmly between them. He sighed at the sight of her spread before him. Her lips parting to reveal the bundle of nerves that he intended to give so much attention that she was weak with pleasure. Making her cream for him and allowing him to greedily savor every drop that she had to offer.

His lone hand wrapped around her leg, fingers holding her open for him as he blew gently on the already sensitive nerves of her sex. Feeling her shiver, he held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to her for the first taste.

“ _Ezra!_ ” His name sounded exquisite rolling off her tongue in pleasure and surprise. He hummed as he opened his mouth wide and devoured her deliberately while she watched.

There was no time table. He had no intentions of stopping until he had wrung every big of pleasure out of her, unless she asked him to. Her hips lifted, pushing her cunt further into his mouth. Moaning as she moved against his tongue. He licked up and down her folds, letting her direct where she wanted his attention.

Watching her lids flutter closed, he listened to her sounds. The tiny whimpers that caught in her throat. Moving his hand, he pulled away from her clit for just a moment.

“Little Sunflower, would you allow my fingers to aid in your pleasure?” He asked, pressing another tiny kiss to her clit and let the light hair above his lip to tease her while he waited for her answer.

The hands still curled in his hair tightened. “ _Yes_.” It came out as more of a plea, but he was still thrilled at how she was entrusting her pleasure to him.

His hand unwound from her thigh, slipping between the apex to gently touch her. She was slick, from his mouth and from the natural arousal that was seeping from her. He huffed against her clit, pulling it into his mouth as he let his fingers circle her pulsing hole before easing a single thick digit inside her as he closed his eyes.

Her whimper made him pause, eyes darting up to her to find that she was biting her lip, her eyes closed and her own hands pawing at her breasts.

“Oh Ezra.” It was breathy, light and made him ache as he started curling his finger inside her. It was a little awkward, using his left hand, but he shifted more to the right to give his shoulder a bit more room to move.

She was so slick, coating his finger and letting her juices flow down his hand to coat his knuckles. His tongue continued to flicker across her clit as he pumped his finger into her, bringing it out briefly and letting a second one ease into her.

He set a rhythm, curling his fingers up briefly to press against a spot that made her tremble as he sucked on her clit. Releasing it to let his tongue lap at her as his fingers pulled out to plunge into her again. Over and over, he alternated, making her gasp and shiver as her heels pressed into his back. Bringing her to the edge again and again before drawing back to let her bask in the tumultuous feelings. When she tugged harshly on his hair, he knew she had reached her limit.

Giving in and continuously curling his fingers into her as his tongue started working overtime on her clit. Y/N came off his cot. Her hands grasping his skull as she held him in place and her thighs closed around his head.

The waterfall effect of her orgasm was exquisite. Bursting from her like a damn breaking, Ezra pulled his fingers free and latched onto her with his mouth, letting his thumb press against her clit as he drank her down. Sweet and tangy, she coated his mouth and chin, dripping down as she continued to pour for him.

Only when she had shuddered and weakly pushed at his head did he finally pull away. Watching her chest heave as he gave tiny little licks to her, enjoying cleaning up the mess she had made and watching as her over stimulated sex shuddered as another jolt of pleasure wracked her body.

Her eyes were heavy and her smile was wide, yet tired as he crawled back up to lay beside her. A gentle kiss pressed to her lips as he watched her continue to come down from her high. A hand reached for him. Her intentions clear as she sought to slip her hand beneath the waistband of his pants.

He took hold of her wrist gently, shaking his head as he looked down at her. "Don’t trouble yourself with that now, Sunflower. Now is not the time to parsimoniously indulge in my own fulfillment.“

She gave him a confused look as he set her hand on her stomach and leaned up, reaching beside her to pull a sheet up over her body reverently. He looked at her sincerely as he said. “I shall endeavour to pour a proverbial bucket of ice water over my body to quell my predicament then we can discuss how to properly navigate this turbulent situation we did not consent to enduring.”

Low tones and hushed words were traded as they lay together, his hand soothingly rubbing at her hip. Once their course was determined, he sought to give her another overwhelming orgasm, this time only using his fingers as he kissed her.

She slipped off to sleep in a hazy of pleasure and safety as Ezra kept watch, his thrower within reach in case trouble arose. His little Sunflower deserved the peace that surrounded her and he would do whatever he could to protect it.

********

Ezra itched to put a hole through Kelso the moment he left the tent and saw that the younger man was waiting, a smug grin on his face.

“She joining us today?” Kelso asked, raising a brow as Ezra closed the tent. “Or did you bang her out too hard in your eagerness for pussy?’

He tried to ignore the comment and would have until the bastard continued on.

“She’s worked when she’s been ridden rough before. Tell her to get her worthless ass out here. Just because she moaned like a whore for you last night doesn’t mean she gets to lounge around.” Kelso spat. “Could hear that little slut moan out your name all over the camp last night.”

He gave an evil chuckle. “You must have really given it to her. She only whimpers when I fuck her, I prefer her to be silent so I can think of my ex, fuck she was a good lay and Y/N can’t even compare”.”

Ezra fought to keep the rage from his face before turning back to the disgusting excuse of an oxygen breather. “She is mine to use as I will _per our agreement_.” His eyebrow rose as he stared Kelso down. “Unless you wish to nullify our verbal contract, I say that she seeks respite from the night’s activities.”

The younger man held his hands up in surrender and they walked to the dig site in silence.

Ezra’s prayer that he would keep his mouth shut was shattered when Kelso spoke again. “I didn’t even want her. You know, just wanted a warm body. And she was the same build as my ex, so bent over, I can pretend it’s her.

His teeth clicked together harshly as he snapped his jaw shut. Closing his eyes, he barely kept from swinging his arm back to plunge the blade in his hand into the man’s back.

He listened for the quick click of the radio. The signal that Y/N was approaching. He couldn’t risk making a false start and blundering their chance and riding the galaxy of such a worthless pile of refuse and leaving her unprotected.

The plan was simple. Kelso being the single celled simpleton that he was, would never believe that Y/N was capable of a backstab. He had readily believed his own assumptions that Ezra had left her unable to move from the bunk that he has supposedly fucked her into.

Another snort of laughter makes him turn to look at the other man. His shit eating grin split his face wide as he taunted Ezra. “Normally, you never shut up. Did getting a piece of pussy kill the few brain cells you have left?” He quipped. “Or are you thinking with your other head?”

He was glad he turned off his transmission when a growl resonated in his suit, his own scowl making Kelso step back.

“I personally don’t get it, her cunt is mediocre at best but hey, we can’t be fussy when we are stranded on a desolate rock, right?” Kelso shook his head. “A warm hole after so long without will make any man a little distracted.”

“Yeah.” His clipped word seemed to mollify Kelso, who turned back to the gem he needed to blister.

The quick click of the radio made him straighten. He watched the man’s back carefully, knowing that Y/N was creeping closer. Her own thrower was already primed and should be in her hands. He had done things that he had some twinge of regret over, especially since his time spent on the Green, but he would not regret this at all.

His hand curled around the handle of the thrower, spotting the top of Y/N’s suit coming over the edge of the hill that they were working near. He kept his eye on the man’s back until she was about halfway to them, making sure he didn’t turn before it was time.

“I must confess that the status quo of the state of affairs has been exceedingly altered.” Ezra declared.

Kelso straightened and turned, sneering. “What are you babbling about?”

“Kelso!” Y/N cried out as she started running towards him.

It was just the distraction Ezra needed. His hand darted forward to grab the thrower that hung loosely from Kelso’s waist and stepped out of his reach as he lifted it to train it on it’s owner.

“ _Shoot him_!” Kelso shouted at Y/N, jerking his head towards Ezra as he glared at the man who now held him at gunpoint.

Ezra tutted. “My, you are certainly lacking in your own computing power if you haven’t deduced what’s afoot.” He shot him a withering look. “What did the lack of pussy kill the single brain cell you held in that putrid head of yours?”

Kelso snarled as he took a menacing step towards Ezra, thinking that it was a ruse. The barrel lowered and Ezra pulled the trigger easily. His screams echoed in each of their helmets as Kelso fell to his knees, clutching at his groin as blood started spreading from the wound.

“ _He shot me_!” Kelso screamed again, writhing in pain as Y/N came to stand beside Ezra, looking down at him. “ _Kill him!_ ”

He turned and looked at Y/N. “My Sunflower, I believe that your _paramour_ wishes for you to cause me to shuck my mortal coil and I have to admit that I am intrigued as to why he would think you would do such a thing.”

She looked down at Kelso and shrugged. “Don’t have a clue.” She said flatly. It was the first time in years she hadn’t been afraid of him. Watching him cry on the ground as he held his crotch. Served him right.

Kelso whimpered as he looked up at them. A far cry from his cocky self-assured persona. Or the casual cruelty he had dealt Y/N.

“You shot him in the dick?” She asked, cocking her head to watch him as if he were a fascinating new creature.

“A _fitting_ punishment for some of his crimes.” Ezra insisted. “But alas, the proverbial pound of flesh must be rent in order for it to be true retribution.”

He shook his head as if he were regretful. His expression mocking as was his tone. He turned to Y/N and gestured at Kelso.

“Since his crimes were perpetrated against your fair being, it is only fitting that you shall act as executioner if that is your wish.” Ezra pronounced. “But if not-”

“No” She interrupted him. “It’s fine.”

“Y/N, _baby_ , what-” Kelso looked up at her pitifully, his expression a mixture of fear and agony. “You know I lov-”

The trigger of her own thrower was pulled. The whirl of the bolt was not nearly as loud as it should be. Muted by the helmets that they wore. The glass covering Kelso’s face broke, splattered with crimson as his lifeless body crumpled to the side. She pulled the trigger four more times for good measure, each bolt fired cathartic.

Her arm dropped and Ezra shuffled closer to her, throwing Kelso’s thrower down to gently take hers from her.

“How are you feeling, Sunflower?” His low baritone ripped her out of her thoughts as she turned from the body of her abuser to look at the source of her salvation.

She smiled at him, not the furtive shy smiles or the hesitant ones that she had gifted him with before. This one was brighter than any sunshine on any surface known. He was watching his Sunflower truly blossom for the first time.


End file.
